One, two, three It's show time !
by le docteur watson
Summary: ( Suite de " Les quatre as et le joker " ? ) Kaito Kid prépare un nouveau vol. Ça tombe bien, Hakuba est retenu ailleurs et le vieux Suzuki a provisoirement quitté le Japon. Ne reste que l'inspecteur et Tantei-kun ! À moins que l'endroit où aura lieu son vol change la donne et qu'un nouvel adversaire entre en jeu... Ce trio ferait des étincelles... One, two, three, it's show time !
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Après cette trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue pause due à des empêchements personnels, j'ai décidé, pour me faire pardonner, d'entamer une nouvelle fiction !

J'ai posté sur le site, il y a quelques mois de cela, la fiction « Les quatre as et le joker ». Plusieurs personnes m'ont conseillé de faire une suite et aujourd'hui, je leur obéis ! Mais, pour ne pas copier la première fiction, j'ai décidé d'inclure dans cette « suite » un autre adversaire malheureusement trèèèèèèèèèèèèès occasionnel du Kid, j'ai nommé... Et puis non. Vous allez voir.

Bonne lecture !

One, two, three...It's show time !

Tac ! La boule bondit en avant et atterrit dans le trou. Sourire aux lèvres, le vieil homme caressa sa moustache et entendit soudain des applaudissements derrière lui.

-Bravo, Jii-chan ! Tu est toujours aussi bon !

La personne qui venait de parler était un jeune garçon qui devait être lycéen. Il avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et un air espiègle. Toujours souriant, le vieil homme se retourna et sourit.

-Merci, jeune maî...Kaito ! Je ne suis pas encore rouillé, apparemment !

-Exact ! Bon, Jii, tu te doutes bien de la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici...

Sans répondre, Jii posa la queue de billard et alla chercher un journal posé sur un guéridon et lut :

\- « La plus belle opale du monde est arrivée au Japon ! Une cible de choix pour Kaito Kid ? »

-Tu as compris l'idée, fit Kaito en souriant. En plus, Hakuba est retenu à Tokyo, le vieux Suzuki a quitté provisoirement le Japon pour trouver un nouvel appât, ne reste donc que l'inspecteur, et Tantei-kun s'il en a l'occasion ! Tentant, non ?

-Certes, mais...Je sens que ça ne sera pas facile, pronostiqua Jii.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Jii tendit le journal au jeune homme et pointa du doigt un mot de l'article. Et la seule réaction de Kaito fut :

-One, two, three... It's show time !

(…)

Ailleurs, dans une grande ville japonaise, une jeune femme attendait « patiemment » que son interlocuteur décroche.

-Pardon, dit une voix après un déclic, mais ce n'est pas le moment, il y a du nou...

\- JE ME MOQUE QU'IL Y AIT DU NOUVEAU SUR CETTE AFFAIRE ! TU VAS RESTER LÀ-BAS ENCORE COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?!

-Euh, eh bien, écoute. Si tu veux, je rentre le plus tôt possible, puis je reviendrai ici, car tout n'est pas réglé. Ça te va ?

-Dépêche-toi, idiot ! En plus, te ne lis pas les journaux !

-Les jour...Comment ça ?

-Débrouille-toi pour le savoir ! Et RENTRE VITE !

Clic ! Interloquée par les paroles de son amie, l'intéressé sortit son portable et, sous l'œil d'un observateur intrigué, chercha sur Internet les actualités. Puis, alors qu'il descendait la page, il étouffa une exclamation et tendit le téléphone à son ami en lui disant :

-Tu devrais regarder ça...

(…)

Deux jours plus tard, un adolescent au teint mat et un enfant avec des lunettes sortirent de l'aéroport, en traînant derrière eux de lourdes valises. L'adolescent soupira :

-Ah ! L'odeur de cette bonne vieille ville m'avait manqué...

-Moi, c'est celui pour qui on est venu qui me manque...

Alors qu'ils posaient leurs bagages, un gros homme presque chauve s'avança vers eux.

-Content de te revoir ! Et toi aussi, gamin. Nous aurions bien besoin de toi, le quartier général est sur les dents.

-Oui, mais voyons le bon côté des choses !s'exclama en les voyant un grand homme brun à la moustache noire qui les attendait à la voiture : ce satané voleur a encore refait des siennes !

L'adolescent et l'enfant échangèrent un sourire de connivence. L'inspecteur Otaki ouvrit les portières et reprit sa place au volant. L'inspecteur Nakamori s'installa à ses côtés tandis que les deux nouveaux arrivants s'assirent à l'arrière. Puis la voiture démarra en trombe, amenant les inspecteurs, Heiji Hattori et Conan Edogawa au quartier général. De son côté, Kid était prêt. Deux contre un. Un, deux, trois. La partie était lancée.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère qu'après cette lecture, les personnes ayant lu « Les quatre as et le joker » ont apprécié et qu'après cette lecture, celles qui suivent ma fiction « Les ailes d'Icare » ont trouvé l'allusion à cette fiction qui se trouvait dans le chapitre 18 !

La suite arrivera le plus tôt possible ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le message

Voilà la suite, désolé pour ce long retard ! Merci à Lumineko, Eyto, et Claude le noctambule pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Le message

-Content de te voir, Heiji !dit le père de Kazuha en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. Tout va bien à Tokyo ?

-On peut dire ça, oui, dit Heiji en souriant au père de celle qu'il aimait. Et ici ?

-Tu n'as raté aucune affaire intéressante, donc tu reviens au bon moment.

-Pouvons-nous voir le message, s'il te plaît ?demanda Conan.

-Bien sûr, Conan ! Mais il n'y a rien de mystérieux, ou presque.

Il leur tendit une feuille de papier. Suite au regard interrogateur de Heiji, il ajouta :

-C'est évidemment une photocopie. La vrai est entre les mains des spécialistes du décodage.

Conan lut à haute voix :

-Je viendrai dans trois jours au musée de votre choix prendre le joyau de mon choix.

Je viendrai quand vous le souhaiteriez et je viendrai comme je le souhaiterais.

-Êtes-vous sûr que ce n'est pas un faux ?demanda Heiji. C'est assez différent de d'habitude.

-Oui. Était joint à la lettre plusieurs noms de musées, ainsi que des détails sur ses cambriolages que lui seuls, ou presque connait. Et le tracé graphique était le même. Il n'y a aucun doute.

-Et donc ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-On a choisi un musée et il a été prévenu par la presse presque au dernier moment de celui qu'on avait choisi.

-Et pour l'heure, nous avions choisi 3h du matin, reprit Otaki, parce que...

-C'était mon idée, expliqua Nakamori. Ainsi, nous serions moins harcelés par des hordes de fans.

-Bon choix. Et donc ? Qu'a-t-il répondu ?

-Il était parfaitement d'accord avec notre choix. Quand à sa cible, il n'a rien dit là-dessus, mais c'est certainement une opale rare qui vient d'arriver au Japon, et qui est dans le musée que nous avons choisi.

-Mais...demanda Heiji. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir choisi ce musée au lieu d'un autre, afin de préserver l'opale ?

-Pourrais-tu réfléchir rien qu'une fois dans ta vie, Heiji ?fit une voix grave.

Heiji se retourna vivement et étouffa une exclamation, mais Otaki fut suffisamment expressif :

-Mon...Monsieur le préfet !

-Crois-tu vraiment que le Kid aurait tenu compte de notre choix ?dit Heizo Hattori. Bien sûr que non. Si on avait choisi un autre musée, il serait venu à celui-là de toute façon, là où il n'y aurait aucune protection, et aurait agi à nos nez et à nos barbes.

-Mais s'il ciblait un autre musée ?demanda Conan.

-C'est peu probable. Vois-tu, Conan, le Kid agit rarement à Osaka, il préfère Tokyo et ses alentours. Et donc, s'il vient ici, c'est que quelque chose l'attire particulièrement. Quelque chose de grande valeur et qui, logiquement, n'est pas ici depuis longtemps. Et seul l'opale de ce musée correspond à cette description. Tu comprends maintenant, Heiji ?ajouta le préfet en se tournant vers son fils.

Heiji serra les poings et ne répondit pas, laissant Nakamori reprendre :

-C'est en effet pour cela que nous avons choisi ce musée. Le problème, c'est...

\- « et je viendrai comme je le souhaiterais», relut Toyama. Qu'est-ce que ça peut signifier ?

-Où se trouve ce musée ?demanda Conan, en pleine réflexion.

-En plein centre-ville, dit Heiji en parlant enfin. Mais ce n'est pas un carrefour, comme lors de l'affaire de...La téléportation, je crois, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, c'était bien cette affaire. Et qu'avez-vous prévu d'organiser pour la surveillance ?

-Il n'y aura aucun hélicoptère. Nous laisserons les visiteurs se déplacer librement dans le musée. Seul la salle en elle-même sera interdite d'accès, mais par une simple corde.

-Mais alors on pourra passer en dessous ? À moins que...Est-ce que dans cette salle, il y aura...

-Des rayons lasers.

-Une idée de Jirokichi Suzuki, expliqua Nakamori. Il me l'avait dit avant de quitter le Japon, au cas où le Kid agirait pendant son absence. Cela marche de la même façon que l'affaire du coffre. Si quelqu'un passe, il rencontrera l'un des rayons invisibles et fera sonner l'alarme. S'il avance tout de même, l'alarme ne sonnera pas de nouveau, mais toucher à la vitrine ou au piédestal lui décochera une flèche soporifique. Il pourrait certes s'enfuir au lieu d'avancer, mais s'il le fait, je sortirai de ma cachette !

-Quel cachette ?demanda Heiji.

-C'est confidentiel, lui rétorqua Heizo. Seuls l'inspecteur, Otaki, Toyama et moi-même sommes au courant. Même le personnel du musée l'ignore. C'est notre carte secrète !

Blessé de ce manque de confiance, Heiji se retint et demanda :

-Pourrions-nous aller au musée ? Ainsi, nous comprendrions peut-être le message du Kid.

Heizo et Toyama échangèrent un regard, puis hochèrent la tête. Otaki comprit et fit signe au deux détectives de le suivre. dès qu'ils furent partis, Toyama dit, d'une voix calme mais ferme :

-Tu viens de le blesser, Heizo. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Kaito Kid ne peut pas être l'un d'eux, on les a testés ! Et il n'y a personne dans la pièce !

-Exact, personne d'autre. Mais le micro qu'ils avaient sur leurs valises n'est pas passé inaperçu. Il était ici, au commissariat, déguisé en policer, et a posé discrètement le micro sur leurs bagages avant de s'enfuir. Il est rusé. Mais on verra ça demain...

(…)

Otaki ouvrit la portière et nos deux amis descendirent de la voiture. Devant eux se dressaient la future cible du Kid. C'était un grand bâtiment moderne, qui détonnait avec les anciennes maisons des alentours. Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis par un petit homme chauve, qui ressemblait à Otaki.

-Bonjour, monsieur l'inspecteur. Il y a du nouveau ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Conan, Heiji, je vous présente Kazuhiro Kabe, le directeur de ce musée.

-Enchanté, messieurs. J'imagine que vous venez voir la pièce ?

Nos deux détectives hochèrent la tête et suivirent le directeur du musée à-travers un dédale d'escaliers. Alors qu'ils semblaient être montés assez haut, le directeur tourna à gauche et ils arrivèrent en face d'une sculpture.

-Une œuvre grecque, offerte par un généreux donateur il y a des années de cela, expliqua le directeur. Elle sert de repère sur les plans. Quant à l'endroit que vous voulez voir...

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas, contournèrent la statue et virent une corde tendue entre deux piliers. On distinguait dans la demie-pénombre de la pièce un petit piédestal. M. Kabe alluma la lumière et ils virent distinctement l'opale.

-D'après ce que je peux en juger, déclara Heiji, elle est magnifique !Elle brille de mille feux.

-Merci beaucoup !se rengorgea le directeur. Comme vous le savez peut-être, elle est exposée provisoirement ici, dans notre humble musée, et son propriétaire la récupérera quand il retournera aux Etats-Unis. On lui a proposé de la laisser ici, et il a accepté, mais non sans contrepartie. La première, c'est des passes pour entrer gratuitement dans des musées japonais, et la deuxième...

- _It's me_ , fit une voix marquée d'un profond accent américain.

Heiji et Conan firent volte-face et se retrouvèrent face à un grand homme roux d'une stature impressionnante.

-Je vous présente Stevens, c'est un employé du propriétaire de l'opale. Il est chargé d'assurer sa protection.

Stevens hocha la tête et tourna les talons.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est assez taciturne et discret. Mais c'est un professionnel, et il me semble fiable et compétent.

-Excusez-moi, dit Heiji. C'est bien une fenêtre qu'il y a là-bas ?

-Oui, c'est du plexiglas. Mais l'alarme est aussi connectée à elle : si on la brise, elle se déclenche également. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

-Oui, monsieur, demanda Conan. À quel étage sommes-nous ?

-Au 7ème, mon garçon. Deux étages plus hauts, c'est le toit. Pourquoi ?

-Oh rien, juste pour savoir.

-Bon, eh bien, je crois que c'est bon,M. Kabe. Nous allons y aller. Nous reviendrons demain, comme prévu.

-Merci encore ! Je vous attendrai.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, le directeur tourna les talons et laissa l'inspecteur et ses deux compagnons quitter le musée. Cela fait, Otaki ouvrait la portière de la voiture quand Heiji lui dit :

-Merci, Otaki, mais nous allons rentrer à pied. Un peu de marche ne nous fera pas de mal...

Otaki hésita un instant, mais un sourire de Conan le décida et il démarra peu après.

-Merci, Heiji. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir échanger nos points de vue librement...

-Oui, car cette affaire est bien étrange, commença Heiji après quelques pas. D'abord, pourquoi laisser aux policiers le soin de choisir le musée ?Comme l'a si bien expliqué mon père, leur décision n'aurait eu aucune importance. Alors pourquoi cette formulation ? L'opale serait-elle une fausse piste ?

-C'est possible, mais le raisonnement de ton père est logique, et je doute qu'il ait oublié un joyau. Donc la seule déduction possible est...

-L'heure, acheva Heiji. C'était le détail important.

-On est d'accord. Mais va-t-il respecter cette donnée ? Ou alors tous ces mystères ne servaient qu'à égarer les policiers, et ils serait intervenu plus tard ?

-Très peu probable, ce n'est pas son genre. C'est plutôt un vaniteux qui aime les foules. Agir plus tard n'est pas dans son avantage.

-Autre chose. « Et je viendrai comme je le souhaiterais». Comment ça ? Soit il se déguisera, soit il viendra en deltaplane. Donc qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entend ?

-Je pensais qu'il viendrait par le toit. Mais il y a un étage intermédiaire, ouvert au public. Donc ce n'est probablement pas ça...

Les deux détectives se turent, et, d'un commun accord, ne réfléchirent plus à l'affaire.

(…)

Le soir était venu. Il était 2h55. Le Kid ne s'était pas encore montré, ni dans ce musée, ni dans un autre. Heiji rognait son frein et regardait sans arrêt sa montre ; Conan semblait plongé dans ses pensées ; l'inspecteur Otaki arborait une attitude professionnelle ; le directeur du musée, qui portait encore la marque de vérification de l'inspecteur, était très angoissé et se rongeait les ongles ; Stevens faisait les cent pas autour de la statue ; et Nakamori avait disparu.

-Il est sans doute dans sa cachette, souffla Conan à Heiji.

Aux alentours, les quelques visiteurs feignaient de se balader, mais il était clair qu'il s'agissait de fans du Kid. 2H58. Conan tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'opale. Par la fenêtre, il distinguait distinctement la lune. Soudain, un gros objet noir obstrua sa vision.

-Qu'est-ce que...

BOUM ! Un énorme fracas retentit au-dessus d'eux. Ils levèrent tous instinctivement la tête, et BLINGZ ! La vitre vola en éclats et déclencha le bruit assourdissant de l'alarme. M. Kabe eut un petit cri étouffé, puis la lumière s'éteignit.

- _Where is he ?_ fit la voix de Stevens.

-Il nous a eus !éclata Heiji.

Soudain, la lumière se ralluma. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le piédestal. Il était ouvert et vide : l'opale avait disparu. Puis, à la surprise générale, la lumière s'éteignit à nouveau. Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités, un bruit sourd, la voix de Nakamori qui criait :

-Je te tiens, Kid !...

Et la lumière se ralluma. Heiji et Conan regardèrent de nouveau le piédestal. Il était toujours ouvert, mais pas vide : au beau milieu du coussin où trônait l'opale, une petite carte semblait les narguer.

* * *

Tiens, tiens ! Jolie devinette, non ? Où est l'opale ? Où est le Kid ? D'où sort Nakamori ? D'où vient le message ? Réfléchissez bien aux différents bruits entendus ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les clés du puzzle vous seront donnés dans le prochain chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ( tout comme l'image choisie, d'ailleurs ) ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le plan de Kid

Vraiment désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre ! Merci à EmYasmina et Hachiko-tan pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Le plan de Kid 

-Mais...D'où sortez-vous, inspecteur Nakamori ?s'exclama M. Kabe.

-J'étais caché dans la statue, expliqua l'inspecteur. D'ici, je voyais tout ! Et j'ai eu Kid !

L'inspecteur tenait en effet un homme en costume blanc et au chapeau blanc également. Mais Stevens s'écria :

- _Moron ! It's not him !_

D'un geste brusque, le garde du corps jeta le chapeau par terre, ce qui entraina avec lui un autre chapeau.

-Mais...C'est un chapeau de policier ! Inspecteur, ne me dites pas que...

-Euh...hésita l'inspecteur qui venait apparemment de reconnaître l'un de ses hommes. Et l'opale ?

-Disparue, dit Heiji.

-Quoi ?s'écria M. Kabe en faisant volte-face, fou d'angoisse. C'est une plaisanterie ?

- _No,_ fit Stevens. _She isn't here._

-Coupez l'alarme !cria Nakamori, furieux. Tout de suite !

(…)

-Bon, fit Heizo Hattori. Résumons. À 2H58, selon Conan, un énorme bruit a retenti au dessus de-vous, et presque immédiatement, la fenêtre s'est brisée en éclats, puis la lumière s'est éteinte. Puis la lumière s'est soudainement rallumée, et l'opale avait disparue. Puis elle s'est éteinte à nouveau, il y a eu des bruits de pas, un bruit sourd, une exclamation de l'inspecteur Nakamori, puis la lumière s'est rallumée à nouveau, et cette fois, il y avait une carte du Kid sur le piédestal. Une carte qui dit :

 _J'ai dérobé l'opale_

 _Sous les lumières de la lune pâle_

 _Et dans cette nuit glacée_

 _Je me suis facilement envolé_

C'est bien cela ?

-Exactement, s'exclama Nakamori qui semblait bouillir sur place. Et moi, lors de mon « exclamation » comme vous dites, j'avais attrapé le Kid ! Ou plutôt, l'agent Hioi, que Kid avait déguisé en lui !

-Que s'est-il passé, agent Hioi ?demanda Toyama en se tournant vers un jeune homme qui semblait mal à l'aise.

-Eh bien, alors que la lumière venait de s'éteindre, je me suis senti partir...Je me suis réveillé dans les bras de l'inspecteur Nakamori, avec le costume du Kid.

-Donc Kid vous a passé le costume quand la lumière était éteinte. Probablement la deuxième fois.

-Pourquoi cela, Conan ?demanda Otaki.

-C'est évident !répondit Heiji. Même si nous avons tous instinctivement regardé vers le piédestal, nous aurions remarqué une personne avec ce costume. Donc c'est lors de la deuxième coupure que l'agent Hioi s'est retrouvé avec ce costume, et c'est donc la première fois que Kid a volé l'opale. Donc, comme personne n'a pu partir après la deuxième fois que la lumière s'est rallumée, ça signifie que Kid...

-Est toujours ici, acheva le préfet à la place de son fils. Nakamori ! Que s'est-il passé de votre côté ?

-J'étais embusqué dans la sculpture, comme prévu, et je voyais tout de ma cachette. Quand les bruits ont retenti, j'ai attendu prudemment et, lors de la deuxième coupure, ai distingué le costume blanc de Kid. J'ai jailli de ma cachette et l'ai attrapé...Et vous savez le reste.

-Bien. Bon, maintenant, passons à la fenêtre. Messieurs les experts, que s'est-il passé ?

-Eh bien, répondit un des policiers qui s'affairaient près de la fenêtre, elle a reçu un énorme impact avec un objet assez gros.

-Il était noir, intervint Conan. Je l'ai vu avant le fracas.

-Ah, justement, d'où venait ce bruit ?

-Du toit, dit un policier qui venait d'arriver. Nous n'avons rien trouvé à l'étage au-dessus.

-Où sont passés les visiteurs ?demanda soudain Heiji.

-Il y en avait quelques uns à l'étage au-dessus, nous les avons fait sortir.

- _Idiots_! s'écria soudain Stevens, qui jusque-là n'avait soufflé mot. _The complice is gone !_

-Le...Le complice ?fit Otaki. Comment ça ?

-Le bruit devait détourner notre attention. Ainsi, lorsque la lumière s'est éteinte...Comment, au fait ?

-On avait trafiqué les fusibles, expliqua Toyama. Tout était chronométré.

-Merci. Donc, reprit Heiji, quand la lumière s'est éteinte, nous en regardions pas l'opale, ce qui a permis à Kid de s'en emparer. L'alarme sonnait déjà ( c'est d'ailleurs à ça que servait la destruction de la fenêtre, sans parler du vent qui causait un bruit supplémentaire ), et il ne courait pas vraiment de risques. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas reçu de flèches soporifiques, cela, je l'ignore, mais...

-Il était au courant grâce au micro qu'il y avait sur vos valises hier. Il a dû trouver un moyen de ne pas être touché.

-Merci de cette précision, papa. Il faudra trouver comment. Et ensuite, poursuivit Heiji, il est revenu parmi nous avec l'opale. Comment il a fait pour la carte, je l'ignore, mais c'est secondaire. Pour revenir au complice, il a déclenché un bruit de x manière, a aidé à briser la fenêtre, puis est tranquillement descendu à l'étage supérieur, puis est sorti du musée grâce à la diligence de nos agents. Tel était le plan de Kid.

- _And so, who is he ?_ demanda Stevens.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais pour la carte...M. Kabe ? Des personnes sont-ils venus dans cette salle récemment ?

-Absolument personne !répondit le directeur du musée, qui s'épongeait le front avec un mouchoir, car le chauffage était à fond dans la pièce. Excepté Stevens et les policiers, bien sûr. L'un d'eux a même examiné le plafond hier, après votre visite.

-Bien. Ça explique pour la carte, sourit Conan. Quant aux fléchettes...

-Tout marchait bien, dit soudain un expert. Nous avons vérifié. Et une a bien été décochée. Elle est du côté du mur près de la fenêtre.

- _Well, well, it's very good, but there is more important. Who is he ?_

-Procédons à une fouille, proposa Toyama. L'opale est toujours ici !

L'idée fut acceptée et bientôt, plusieurs policiers arrivés après le vol fouillaient consciencieusement les personnes qui étaient présentes. Ils commencèrent, par acquis de conscience, par Conan et Heiji, puis fouillèrent les agents, même l'agent Hioi, puis Otaki, Nakamori, M. Kabe et Stevens. Mais on ne trouva rien. Après sa fouille, Conan était allé à la fenêtre et humait l'air frais.

-Ils n'ont rien trouvé, soupira Heiji qui le rejoignait. C'était à prévoir.

-Dis-moi, Heiji...À combien de mètres est le toit ?

\- Je dirais 10 mètres environ. Pourquoi ?

Sans répondre, Conan fit volte face et examina le piédestal vide, puis le plafond, puis la porte de la salle avec la corde qui trainait toujours misérablement par terre. Puis il demanda à un expert :

-Dites, monsieur ! Théoriquement, pouvait-on, du toit lancer quelque chose qui arriverait ici ?

-Non, c'est absolument impossible ! C'est beaucoup trop loin ! De l'étage supérieur également, si tu te poses également la question ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas dit, mais le coup a été porté de près.

À ces mots, Heiji se rua à la fenêtre et regarda au-dessus de lui.

-Il y a bien une fenêtre à l'étage supérieur. Allons-y !

Mais, par réflexe, il ferma les volets électriques qui descendirent lentement. Soudain, il se figea, puis dit, comme à lui-même :

-Le vent est fort et ascendant...Impossible d'utiliser un deltaplane, mais.. K...Compagnon, dit-il plus fort, je crois que j'ai une idée ! Allons à l'étage !

Conan hocha la tête et ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur. Ils trouvèrent facilement la porte qui menait au toit, qui avait été fracturée. Ils l'ouvrirent et montèrent sur le toit. Il faisait encore nuit, mais le soleil s'était levé tôt et ils voyaient autour d'eux.

-Bien, dit Heiji alors qu'ils avaient avancé. Nous sommes approximativement à la parallèle de la salle et, comme prévu, il n'y a aucune marque ici. Redescendons.

Ils retournèrent à l'étage inférieur et allèrent également à la parallèle de la salle. Cette fois, ils eurent un sourire de satisfaction en voyant un tapis à l'endroit souhaité. Ils le soulevèrent :des singulières marques étaient sur le sol.

-Un coup de masse, clairement. Comme prévu ! Et dans un endroit pareil, avec tous ces piliers, ça fait un bruit pas possible ! Kudo, tu te souviens comme moi des bruits qu'on a entendus ?

En face d'eux se trouvait une fenêtre, elle fermée. Ils y allèrent et l'ouvrirent aisément. Conan pencha la tête : on voyait très bien la fenêtre. Nos deux détectives échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Cette fois, on y est !

* * *

Donc ! Qui est le Kid ? Comment a-t-il procédé ? Ou est l'opale ? D'où sort la carte ? Qu'a fait son complice ? Vous le saurez au prochain ( et dernier ) chapitre !

Je m'excuse encore pour le gros retard de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'identité de Kid

Ah, quand je pense que cette fic a failli se retrouver sur la deuxième page...Preuve s'il n'en est de l'immense retard de ce chapitre !

Enfin bref, malgré tout, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas, amis avant, merci à Eyto, Axterr et Lumineko pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : L'identité de Kid 

-Quoi ? Tu sais qui est Kid, Conan ?

-Oui, inspecteur Maigret ! Heiji et moi, on sait en qui est déguisé Kid !

-Ah, je le savais !s'écria l'inspecteur Nakamori. Il est encore ici !

- _Wait a minute, boys_ , coupa Stevens. _And where is the opal ?_

-Oui, c'est vrai, Stevens a raison !s'exclama M. Kabe. On nous a tous fouillés, et l'opale n'a pas été trouvée. Donc Kid n'est pas ici.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais si c'est bien le Kid qui a l'opale. Si c'est le complice qu'il l'a et qu'il est parti avec, c'est une autre histoire...

Une exclamation répondit aux paroles d'Heiji. Après avoir ( à grand mal ) demandé le silence, Heizo reprit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Heiji ?

-Ce que je dis : c'est le complice qui a l'opale !

-Donc tu insinues que le Kid a volé l'opale et l'a remise à son complice ? Et comment ? Il n'a pas eu le temps de monter à l'étage et comme l'a dit un expert, il est impossible de lancer d'ici l'opale sur le toit pour qu'un complice le récupère. Donc ta théorie ne tient pas.

-Déjà, papa, le complice du Kid n'était pas au toit, mais à l'étage au-dessus, où il y a une fenêtre.

-Et ça reste impossible.

-Erreur, papa ! Conan, tu veux bien leur montrer ?

-Oui !, puis, aux policiers, Venez avec moi près de la fenêtre ! Et vous aussi, M. Stevens et M. Kabe.

L'inspecteur Nakamori, Heizo, Stevens, M. Kabe, Toyama et Otaki s'exécutèrent et s'avancèrent près de la fenêtre, ainsi que plusieurs autres subalternes, dont l'agent Hioi.

-Toute à l'heure, expliqua Conan, Heiji a descendu les volets électriques. Et grâce à ça, il a vu...

Sans écouter la suite, Nakamori bouscula Conan, passa sa tête par la fenêtre, regarda les volets et eut une exclamation.

-Mais...Qu'est-ce que ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voyez, Nakamori ?demanda Heizo.

-Il y a une sorte de...Mécanisme avec une grosse boule noire qui pend à des élastiques, perpendiculaire à la fenêtre. Elle est en plomb, apparemment. Elle est reliée à une petite horloge qui est arrêtée. Et il y a aussi un petit fil qui pend.

- _What is this ?_

-C'est l'élément principal du plan de Kid, répondit Heiji qui s'avançait en souriant. Ceci est ce qui a permis de briser la fenêtre. Cette lourde boule en plomb est reliée à une horloge. À une heure précise ( ai-je besoin de vous dire laquelle ? ), de l'étage supérieur, le complice du Kid frappa un coup de masse sur le sol ( nous avons découvert ces traces caractéristiques, dissimulées sous un tapis ). nous avons donc tous instinctivement levé la tête, et à ce moment là, l'horloge, arrivée à l'heure souhaitée, a fait tomber un élastique. La boule n'était plus retenue, elle brisait la fenêtre, puis un autre élastique la faisait remonter presque instantanément.

-Mais quand le Kid a-t-il bien pu installer ce mécanisme ?demanda M. Kabe, ébahi.

-Le policier dont vous nous avez parlé, monsieur, dit Conan, celui qui est passé après nous. Ça devait être le Kid, c'est là qu'il a du préparer ce stratagème.

-Ah ! À propos !fit Heiji. Il a aussi préparé le coup du message à ce moment là. Il a installé un gros glaçon au plafond de cette pièce, juste au-dessus du piédestal, avec le message à l'intérieur. Il a mis ( ou il l'a fait plus tard quand il est venu aujourd'hui ) le chauffage à fond, et le glaçon a commencé à fondre lentement. Quand, le moment venu, le complice a frappé le sol de l'étage au-dessus avec une masse, il a a fait tomber le glaçon ( ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait ). avec le chauffage à fond et le vent qui venait de dehors, l'eau a disparu presque instantanément.

- _Nice job, boys ! Good game !_

-Mais, Heiji, dit alors Otaki, et l'opale ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en a fait ?

-Ah ! Merci de me rappeler ce petit détail, Otaki. Eh bien, comme vous vous en doutez, messieurs, dès la coupure de courant, Kid s'est jeté sur le piédestal, l'a ouvert, s'est emparé de l'opale, sans avoir peur des fléchettes soit dit en passant, il avait dû profiter de sa visite la veille pour dérégler le mécanisme (ce qui explique que la fléchette ne soit pas allée dans la bonne direction ), il l'a remis rapidement en marche, puis il s'est ruée près de la fenêtre et...

Ici, Heiji fit une pause. Le sourire aux lèvres, il demanda :

-Oui, mais après tout, maintenant, vous savez peut-être ce qu'il a fait. Alors ?

-Ne nous fais pas lanterner, le détective d'Osaka, dit Nakamori d'une voix froide, mais emplie de colère, et dis nous comment il a fait !

-Attends une minute, Heiji...dit soudain Heiji. Si j'ai bien suivi, le fil n'a pas encore servi . Et tu as bien parlé d'une fenêtre à l'étage au-dessus, là ou se trouve le complice ? Et toute à l'heure, si j'ai bien entendu, tu as dit que le vent était fort et ascendant...Attends, tu ne veux pas dire que...

-Que Kid avait également attaché un ballon à l'hélium au volet, quand il était venu installer son mécanisme. Toute à l'heure, après avoir pris l'opale, il l'a attaché ; ou l'a mise dans une boite, on ne peut pas savoir exactement ; et, avec un canif ou quelque chose du même genre, a coupé le fil qui retenait le ballon, dont il n'est resté qu'un petit bout. Avec le vent, le ballon est monté tout droit et a été facilement récupéré par le complice qui avait dû aller près de la fenêtre après avoir frappé le sol avec la masse. Ensuite, il a probablement glissé l'opale dans sa poche, a dû percé le ballon et le ranger dans une veste ou une poche quelconque, puis est tranquillement redescendu ( avec ou sans sa masse, peut-être est-elle cachée quelque part ) et a quitté le musée avec le bijou. De son côté, Kid a lâché son canif qui a dû tomber sur le sol avec l'élastique, et le complice a dû récupérer ces indices. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas cherché là-bas, car l'opale se serait cassée sur le sol à cause du choc si elle avait été jetée. La suite, nous la connaissons. C'est bien ça, Heiji, n'est-ce pas ?acheva Heizo.

-Exactement, papa ! _Congratulations !_ ajouta Heiji en imitant ironiquement Stevens.

-Félicitations pour avoir découvert ça, Heiji, reprit Toyama. Il ne reste plus qu'une énigme...En qui est déguisé le Kid ?

Seul un grand silence répondit à Toyama. Heiji sourit, puis dit :

-Eh bien, un petit détail a attiré mon attention. Agent Hioi ?

-Oui, monsieur Hattori ?répondit poliment l'agent de police.

-Nous savons que Kid vous a enfilé lé costume la deuxième fois que la lumière s'est éteinte. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

-Euh, oui, c'est ce que nous en avons déduit.

-Mais, monsieur, fit la voix enfantine de Conan, pourquoi le Kid a-t-il fait ça ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Eh bien...hésita l'agent Hioi, interloqué.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Pour gagner du temps pour s'enfuir ? Il n'en aurait pas eu le temps, et en plus, en perdait en vous enfilant le costume ! Pour agacer l'inspecteur Nakamori, qui se trompait une fois encore en croyant l'avoir attrapé ? De ce que nous en savons, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il se cachait dans la statue ! Alors pourquoi, dites ?

-Euh, eh bien, je l'ignore. Il devait avoir ses raisons !

-Attends, Heiji, dit lentement Otaki. Tu ne veux pas dire que...

-Je veux dire, Otaki, que lors de la deuxième coupure de courant, Kid a revêtu sur lui son propre costume, a mis son chapeau par-dessus celui qu'il portait actuellement, et comptait peut-être faire comme si il avait été assommé, ou tomber comme accidentellement sur un de ses « collègues », mais s'est fait attraper par l'inspecteur Nakamori, et a dès lors parfaitement joué son rôle, malgré ce léger changement de programme, mais qui après tout ne changeait pas grand chose, et même, arrangeait ses affaires. Maintenant, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Et vous aussi, agent Hioi ? Ou devrais-je dire...Kaito Kid ?

L'agent resta stoïque une fraction de seconde, puis éclata alors d'un grand éclat de rire, puis il y eut un nuage de fumée, et Kaito Kid apparut dans toute sa splendeur, en applaudissant.

-Bravo, détective de l'Ouest...C'est la première fois que je t'affronte personnellement, malgré l'affaire « Scorpion ». Permets-moi juste de corriger deux choses dans ton exposé. D'abord, j'avais un autre costume sous cet habit de policier. J'avais assez chaud d'ailleurs...Quant au deuxième point, inspecteur Nakamori, je savais où vous étiez. Car oui, monsieur le préfet, vous aviez remarqué le micro sur les valises que j'avais posé à l'aéroport, mais je m'étais introduit plus tôt dans votre commissariat et j'étais déjà où. Le micro, c'était juste au cas où...

-Plus un geste, Kid !s'écria Nakamori, furieux, en pointant son pistolet sur Kid. Tu es pris !

-Voyons, inspecteur Nakamori, ne nous interrompez pas...Dites-moi, détectives, comment m'avez-vous démasqué ? Hum...Veux-tu commencer, Tantei-kun ?

-Si tu veux, Kid !sourit Conan. J'ai d'abord eu la puce à l'oreille quand M. Kabe a parlé d'un policier qui était venu examiner le plafond hier, après notre visite. J'ai aussitôt pensé à toi, et le truc de la carte est venu rapidement. De plus, ils n'avaient pas trouvé l'opale, et j'ai tout de suite compris que ton complice l'avait. Vu le bruit, il était plus haut, et je devais trouver comment tu lui avais passé l'opale, d'où ma question à un expert. La réponse négative aurait pu me mettre dans l'impasse. Mais le mérite revient entièrement à Heiji.

-Merci, Conan. Vois-tu, Kid, par réflexe, et parce que le bruit du vent m'étouffait, j'ai fermé les volets électriques et j'ai vu une partie du mécanisme. Comme le vent est fort et ascendant, j'ai aussitôt pensé à un ballon. Il fallait donc monter à l'étage. Sur le toit, à la parallèle de la salle, il n'y avait aucune marque, comme nous nous en doutions. et comme prévu, sous un tapis à l'étage inférieur, à la parallèle de la salle, des singulières marques étaient sur le sol. On est donc allé à la fenêtre, fermée, bien évidemment, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur cette fenêtre-là, et nous l'avons ouverte : on voyait très bien la fenêtre, et là aussi le mécanisme qui, d'ailleurs, n'est pas visible du toit. La suite va de soi, non ?

-Oui, reprit Conan, inutile de dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de la part de Kid d'enfiler son costume à un policier, ce qui lui faisait juste perdre du temps, si précieux pour lui, pour rien, et que ça cachait donc quelque chose, ce qui n'était pas très dur à deviner. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, tu as raison. Bien, félicitations ! Vous avez réussi le défi. Bon, il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Je vous enverrai l'opale par la poste, à l'adresse du musée. Cela vous va, M. Kabe ?

-Euh...oui...je crois...répondit M. Kabe, hébété.

- _Where do you plan to go, burglar ?_

- _Here we go, Stevens. You seems to M. Charlie...If you know him, say hi to me !_

-Alors comme ça, on parle anglais, Kid ?rugit Nakamori. Comment comptes-tu t'enfuir ? Le vent est trop fort, tu ne peux pas utiliser ton deltaplane !

-Eh bien, malgré tout, le détective d'Osaka et Tantei-kun ont oublié une chose, ou plutôt n'en savent rien, dit tranquillement Kid. Car oui, en effet, le mécanisme était déclenchée par l'horloge. Mais aussi par ceci !

Et, en éclair, Kid sortit une minuscule télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, la fenêtre brisa en éclats à nouveau. Kid jeta alors par terre une capsule par terre et fit jaillir un immense nuage de fumée. Heiji poussa un juron et Kid s'écria alors :

-Grenade fumigène ! Navré, mais le mécanisme va bien au centre, mais il se décale facilement et il est facile de briser les côtés ! En tout cas, je suis content de vous avoir rencontré, Heiji Hattori ! À la prochaine fois !

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, Kid !s'écria Heiji.

Kid stoppa net : Heiji lui barrait la route.

-Pas difficile de deviner que tu allais passer par là ! Bon, dis-moi comment tu vas faire pour t'en sortir ?

-Et ne recule pas, j'ai ma montre pointée sur toi !ajouta Conan.

-Belle coordination ! Bon, je me rends...Voici l'opale !

Kid mit sa gant dans sa poche gauche et en sortit une pierre d'un magnifique éclat.

-Oh, je ne vais pas te demander comment tu l'as récupéré, ce n'est qu'une copie, dit Heiji, confiant.

-Exact ! Mais quand on regarde la main gauche, on en voit pas la droite !

Et, avec un grand éclat de rire, Kid jeta une bombe lumineuse par terre. Puis il s'exclama :

-Cette fois, c'est la bonne ! Au revoir !

Et, en un geste, Kid jeta une autre bombe par terre.

(…)

-Quand je pense que je me suis fait avoir par le coup de la bombe soporifique...

-Tu t'y feras avec le temps, Heiji !fit Conan, tranquillement assis dans son siège d'avion.

-Oui, mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas patient !s'écria Heiji avant de pousser un long soupir.

-Alors dis-toi que Kid a rendu l'opale. Et puis, tu sais ce qui nous attends à Tokyo !

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Et je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer : je n'ai pas pu aller voir Kazuha, alors je n'ai pas envie de me faire étrangler !

Conan eut un petit rire. Alors que le vrombissement de l'avion commençait, Heiji, qui semblait hésitant, dit :

-Euh, Kudo...Je peux te poser une question ?

-Ça fait déjà une, sourit l'intéressé. Mais vas-y, je t'écoute...

-Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'on s'y habitue ? Est-ce qu'on s'y fait vraiment ?

Conan ne répondit rien. L'avion, lui, entama sa marche vers le ciel. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut dépassé les nuages que Conan répondit, en pesant ses mots :

-Heiji...Ce n'est qu'un voleur, et nous des détectives. Le bien contre le mal, dirait certain. Mais vois-tu, lui comme nous, nous y prenons du plaisir. Élucider son stratagème, et lui tenter de nous échapper...C'est sans doute l'essentiel. Alors, prends-y du plaisir...Et accroche-toi !

Heiji eut un grand sourire, alors que l'avion continuait d'avancer dans les cieux.

(…)

-Bravo, Jii ! Tu as parfaitement joué ton rôle !

-Et eux vous ont démasqué, jeune maî...Kaito.

-Oh, ça, c'était prévu. Et sinon, à part ça, tout est réglé ?

-Oui, répondit le propriétaire du « Blue parrot ». J'ai envoyé l'opale au musée et le propriétaire l'a récupéré avant de retourner aux États-Unis avec son garde du corps. Ce n'était pas Pandora, bien sûr. Le policier dont vous avez usurpé l'identité a été retrouvé par ses collègues. Quand à Heiji Hattori, il est retourné à Tokyo avec le jeune Conan.

-Bien, j'ai hâte d'être à ma prochaine confrontation avec lui ! En tout cas, Jii-san, tu viens ? C'est l'heure du spectacle de magie que j'organise chez Aoko ! Donc one...

-Two...dit le vieil homme en souriant.

-Three...

-It's...

Et, avec un sourire éclatant, Kaito Kid termina sa phrase :

-Show time !

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui, comme prévu, conclut la fiction ! Bien sûr, si un élément vous semble incohérent, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !

J'imagine que vous avez remarqué la référence au film 19...Bien sûr, ce film n'est pas extraordinaire, mais j'avais envie de la caser.

Je m'excuse encore pour le gros retard de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié tout de même. Reviewez, si c'est le cas !

Et, enfin, pour conclure, je laisse le mot de la fin à Kid :

See you, next illusion


End file.
